This invention relates generally to sections of chimneys employed with boilers, incinerators, generators and other industrial/commercial appliances. More particularly, this invention relates to chimney sections, such as tee sections, which are breeched to provide for a connection between the chimney and the appliance.
Generally, at least one chimney section, usually having a clean-out door, will be disposed below the tee section. A number of sections will be disposed above the tee section. Chimneys used for commercial and industrial applications quite often are tall, rising to heights in excess of one hundred feet (30.5 meters). A large number of chimney sections, therefore, must be supported above the tee section. The breech aperture formed in the tee section weakens the tee section and renders more difficult the problem of supporting the chimney sections above. While collateral support structures, such as braces extending between adjoining buildings, or the ground, and the chimney, may be employed, such structures are awkward and space consuming. It is preferable that the chimney itself be adequately self-supporting.